1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to prediction of resources required by a customer and their cost, and more particularly to prediction of the resources by considering environmental factors and generation of corresponding invoices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Businesses that require services such as landscaping, snow removal, electrical repair, construction, plumbing, etc., often use outside parties to provide these services. For example, a customer could have separate contracts with a private landscaping company, a snow removal company, a plumber, an electrician, etc., or a contract with a company that provides multiple such services. Some of the services may be constant, such as routine grass cutting, while other services may be more dynamic based on unexpected events. The invoice (bill) for a subsequent week or month can be calculated easily when only constant services are provided. Thus, a customer requesting such constant services has an adequate estimate of the costs of these constant services, and a business providing such services can easily estimate the resources needed to provide these constant services (e.g., the number of lawnmowers, number of bags of fertilizer, etc.). However, since some services are triggered by uncertain events, it can be difficult for a business to determine the true cost of the services it will need, and difficult for business providing such dynamic services to estimate the resources needed to provide these dynamic services.
Thus, there is a need for a mechanism to predict resources required by customers and their cost.